A liquid crystal display (LCD) displays images by changing the orientation directions of molecules of liquid crystal material filled between two parallel plates via applied voltages. A light source for LCDs can be white light emitted from a light-emitting diode (LED). The white light consists of light with various wavelengths, including blue light and ultraviolet radiation. However, the blue light and the ultraviolet radiation can cause fatigue or even damage in human eyes.